Lesson Plan
by MelancholyHappiness
Summary: Uke!Naruto. Sasuke and Naruto are high school teachers it sounds kind of cliche that, in this story, get off on the right foot! However, there is a student that can't wait to prey on Naruto-sensei! Rated for future chapters. SasuNaru


**WARNING: UKE-OUT-OF-YOUR-MIND NARUTO! I WILL SAY IT AGAIN: YOU-WILL-DIE-FROM-BEING-SUFFOCATED-BY-SHOJO-BUBBLES-SO-WEAR-A-GAS-MASK-OR-SOMETHING-NARUTO-IS-TOTALLY-UKE!**

**You have been warned. I hold no fault for keyboard damage from nosebleeds, drooling, or spilling your drink when something really uke happens.**

**Sasuke is somewhat nicer than normal, as well as more talkative. But still mostly the same, when it comes to people **_**other**_** than Naruto. :D**

Naruto scrambled to pick up his folders that had dropped to the floor, willing himself not to cry. It was his first day as a teacher, and he couldn't be more scared. He was fresh out of college and recommended for the worst group of students: high school seniors. Not only would they be disrespectful, he imagined, they would use their predicted height-and-weight advantage to bully him. Finally, he got everything back in order (without crying) and walked into his new classroom.

It was pristine, the pinnacle of immaculate, but Naruto knew the students would tear it up. Sighing heavily, he wrote his name on the board and sat behind his desk.

There was a knock at the door, and another teacher walked in. He was taller than Naruto, but just as slight, and he looked to be just as much of a pushover. "Hello," he said, the faintest hint of a smile gracing pale features. "I'm Sasuke. Uchiha-sensei, to my students."

At first, Naruto couldn't find his voice. When the ability to speak returned to him, he took Sasuke's offered hand and shook it, mumbling his own name.

"Cheer up, Uzumaki-sensei," said Sasuke, his smile becoming more prominent. "The third years won't be a problem, I promise." Somehow, Naruto doubted Sasuke's words, but nodded anyway.

"What do you teach?" he managed to ask, avoiding eye contact as always.

Sasuke cocked his head, watching Naruto curiously. "2-A. And you?"

"3-C," he whispered, looking to the floor as if for an escape route. There was a warm hand on his cheek and he finally looked up, meeting Sasuke's caring gaze. "It's alright, Uzumaki-sensei. Just call me if you need any help." Naruto nodded, glancing away, and Sasuke stepped back. The start of school bell rang and he headed toward the door, hoping to beat the rush of students.

"You can call me Naruto," said the blonde quietly, just before Sasuke walked out. It seemed like he didn't hear at first, but he stopped for the slightest second and nodded. A moment after he left, a few students peeked their heads onto the classroom. "Good-good morning everyone," he stammered, glancing over their heads before looking down again.

"Alright, we got a pussy teacher!" he distinctly heard from a girl in the hall, and then the students came streaming in. He knew it was going to be a horrible day.

* * *

"Naruto?" called Sasuke, strolling into the empty room. "You in here?"

"Uh-huh," came the muffled reply from under his desk. Sasuke walked to the very front of the class and looked down, finding Naruto curled up in a ball below the wooden desk. Sasuke sighed, shaking his head and helping Naruto out. "Are you okay?" Naruto looked like he was about to nod, but gave up and shook his head frantically, hot tears starting.

"Oh, they got you good, didn't they?" asked Sasuke, pulling Naruto to his chest and letting him stain his suit with saltwater tears. "You want to talk it over? How about tonight, we could have dinner?" Naruto stopped crying abruptly, looking up to Sasuke with wide blue eyes. The raven felt his heart melt at the adorable look Naruto was giving him, and his obsidian eyes begged Naruto to say yes.

"Okay," whispered Naruto, showing his first real smile.

Sasuke picked Naruto up at seven that night, complimenting him on his simple dress shirt and slacks. Naruto thanked him, blushing a deep red, and got in the car by way of the door Sasuke was holding for him.

They were seated quickly, across from each other in a quiet little restaurant. Naruto picked at some breadsticks, but politely declined to order when the waiter came. "I don't want to be a burden," he explained, pulling off a small piece of breadstick and putting it in his mouth. "I'm not really that hungry."

Sasuke gave him the same curious look as before, cocking his head to the same side. "Then why'd you agree to dinner?" he asked, leaning forward on his elbows.

"You asked," came the simple reply, and the waiter arrived with Sasuke's plate.

"Well, tell me a little bit about yourself," said Sasuke, twirling his fork in spaghetti and bringing it up to his mouth.

"Um… I graduated from college this summer. I've always wanted to be a teacher, but it's a lot scarier than I imagined-" Naruto stopped, as if he was afraid he'd spoken too much. "It's alright, Naruto. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Naruto glanced to his empty glass, picking at breadsticks again.

"Are you sad, or just quiet?" asked Sasuke, pausing in his meal. Naruto stiffened, startling Sasuke. "I mean-, I'm sorry, I don't mean to pry, I just-"

"No, it's fine. I guess I'm just quiet." Sasuke nodded, watching Naruto for a little while longer before calling for a check. "Would you like me to take you home, Naruto? Or do you want to come over to my place?"

Naruto, never one for making decisions, sat in silence as he thought. Going home would mean he could sleep in peace, but he would also be terribly alone. He barely knew Sasuke, but he seemed like a trustworthy person. Right as Sasuke opened his mouth to negate the latter idea, Naruto spoke up.

"Can we go to your... place?"

Sasuke talked the whole drive to his house, about his three years of teaching and how he loved it.

"You wouldn't believe it, but they have a _great_ fear of me. Like, huge. I can walk by a noisy classroom and have everyone shut up." Naruto smiled faintly, liking the sound of Sasuke's voice. "I don't like to brag, but I'm probably more powerful than the board! You should see how they attempt to please me: gifts, raises, and the lot!" They pulled into a cul-de-sac, turning almost full circle before Sasuke slowed further.

"Here we are," said Sasuke, pulling into his driveway. "It's not much, but its home." He opened the door on the passenger side of the car, taking Naruto's hand and leading him to the door. A quick fumble of keys and a couple of keystrokes on the security pad and the door opened, letting a rush of warm, autumn-smelling air escape into the cool night.

"I hope you don't mind the smell. I like candles, and kind of… go through phases. This week is fall." Naruto gave a breathy chuckle, one corner of his mouth turned up. Sasuke smiled back at him, looking around aimlessly for a moment before letting lust take over and slamming Naruto against the wall. He pulled back a little for room to breathe, realizing his action but not regretting it.

"Am I going too fast? We just met today, I don't-" Naruto pressed his lips to Sasuke's, effectively silencing him.

"It's okay. I like you, Sasuke," he said, feeling rather courageous. "I think… you can do with me whatever you want." The raven pulled back further, eyes wide. The stammering, soft-spoken young blonde was willing to let a man he had only known for a day have his way with him. Any other man would seize this opportunity and probably damage the blonde's spirit in the process, but Sasuke knew when he had a good thing.

"I don't want that, Naruto. I want you to have all say." Naruto looked down, avoiding Sasuke's piercing stare. "I'm kinda tired," he whispered, back to quietness, and glanced up at Sasuke for a reaction.

"Do you want me to take you home?" Sasuke asked again, a little more hesitant in offering up that choice.

"No," was the immediate, if muted, reply.

Sasuke let Naruto take a shower, handing him an unused pair of pajamas through a small opening in the door. The raven waited on his bed for Naruto to come out, nervous that he would have second thoughts about staying. Nevertheless, Naruto did walk in, his hair slightly damp and smelling of Sasuke's soap. "I like it," he said, running thin fingers though blonde locks. "Smells like you."

Sasuke grinned, pulling back the sheets and watching Naruto situate himself among heaps of pillows. Sasuke turned out the light, making to leave the room when he heard a soft sentence.

"What?" he whispered, peering through the darkness for Naruto's form.

"Can you sleep in here, please?" repeated the voice, a rustling of sheets following it. Sasuke debated for a moment, but ended up giving into the pleading face he could barely see and lying down next to him. Naruto wrapped his arms around him, hugging him to his chest and draping a thin leg over Sasuke's.

"Goodnight, Sasuke," he whispered, kissing the raven's cheek gently.

* * *

Sasuke's alarm seemed abnormally loud, jolting him awake and into sitting. Naruto wasn't beside him; the raven figured he had taken a taxi home. He got up and got dressed, splashing cold water on his face to distract him from the aching in his heart. He walked into the living room, about to grab his keys and head out when he saw Naruto reading one of his books.

"Good morning," he said, folding a corner of his page before closing the book and setting it on the table. "I got up- I woke up early, so I- I thought I would-" Sasuke strolled over to him, taking him in his arms and kissing him tenderly. Naruto whimpered, wrapping his arms around Sasuke's neck and pulling him closer.

"We're going to be late," said Sasuke, pulling away reluctantly. Naruto nodded, breathless, and started out the door. He entered Sasuke's pass code, locking the house, and closed the door behind them. "How did you know…?" asked Sasuke, frowning in awe. Naruto shrugged, waiting by the passenger door patiently. "I guess I'm just observant."

After their goodbyes (a heated kiss where most of Naruto's papers were knocked off the desk in the frenzy), Naruto sat on his desk and waited for the bell to ring. When it did, thirty screaming seventeen- and eighteen-year-olds poured in and proceeded to do whatever the hell they wanted.

"Um, can you all please quiet down?" asked Naruto, blushing embarrassedly. "Ohh…." About five minutes after the class started, the door opened and everyone was silent. Sasuke stepped in, an icy glare penetrating every student in turn. "Good morning, Uchiha-sensei," they sounded, bowing to him. He glanced at the frightened look on Naruto's face, smiling softly at him before turning back to the class.

"You will obey Uzumaki-sensei, or suffer the consequences. Understand?"

"Yes, Uchiha-sensei," they sounded again, standing until he walked out and shut the door quietly behind him. They all sat down and looked at Naruto, patently awaiting instruction.

"Um, well, we didn't really get off to a great start…," he began, staring at a staple on the floor. The class laughed, giving him the courage to look up. He caught the gaze of a male student, watching him with calculating eyes, and looked down hurriedly. There was something immoral in those eyes….

"Um, I think we can all get along fine. My name is Uzumaki-sensei, but, um, you can call me Naruto if you want." There was a collective gasp; apparently teachers _never_ revealed their first names. "So, um, let's get started? Today, we'll be, um, picking lab partners…."

* * *

At the end of his second day, Naruto was feeling a lot better about his teaching abilities. Students filed out of the class quietly, occasionally in pairs, and all said goodbye to 'their new favorite teacher, Naruto'. One student stayed behind a little longer, the same one Naruto had locked eyes with. He sauntered up to the desk, watching Naruto pack up until he looked up.

"Oh, um, goodbye Kiba. Have a nice evening."

"I'm planning to," he whispered, grabbing Naruto's arm and yanking him forward. "You seem like easy pickings, Sensei. I'm going to have fun with you." He let go, standing up straight again and striding confidently out of the room. Naruto breathed deeply, knowing full well he wouldn't be able to defend himself when Kiba decided to strike, but hoping Sasuke would be there to do it for him.


End file.
